


蔚蓝眼睛

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 奥默里克与奥尔什方的眼睛是同个色卡。于是便想到了，光之战士看着活下来的奥默里克时，会不会想起另一个有着蔚蓝眼睛的骑士？如果是泽菲光♀前提，那真是，没做什么可以抚平这种伤痛。





	蔚蓝眼睛

此间事毕，冒险者又要踏上新的旅程。她踏过山岳之都的石板路，与曾经并肩的盟友们依次告别。

她去了福尔唐伯爵府，又去了神殿骑士团总部，还有云雾街与九霄云舍，经过忘忧骑士亭时要了瓶淡酒，最后去往大审门。

在那里等着她的，是皑皑白雪中的一袭黑袍，像一只孤独的乌鸦，栖停在落雪的松林之中。

“奥默里克。”光之战士认出来，那轮廓颀长的影子，属于不久前还是死敌的白魔法师，但如今他卸去了苍穹骑士的身份，接受议长的邀请，成为正教改革的执行人。

“这次又要前往何方呢，光之战士？”蓝眼睛的圣职者往前几步，走到与冒险者并行的地方，他们脚下的路是通往巨龙首的。

“我心里的光指向东方，但在那之前，我要先去趟田园郡。”光之战士没有拒绝圣职者的陪伴，积雪上只有一对足迹，奥默里克一定在这里站了很久。

“东方吗？”奥默里克重复道，“那里生长着稻米与柚子树，我在一本书上看到的。”

说话间他们的视线不经意交汇。在少女望过来的目光中，奥默里克捕捉到渴望穿透，又克制收回的光芒，他因此确认了某件事不是错觉——透过他的眼睛，光之战士看到的，不只是这对虹膜的颜色，还有更遥远的别处，甚至是，另一个世界，以及，早一步去往那边的人。

他们在雪地上并排走着，很久都没有人说话，陆行鸟跟在身后，光之战士没有去牵它，而是仍由那只黑色的鸟在身边随意走动。

就在他们经过一座新修葺的桥梁时，奥默里克忽然开口，“他们的事情，我很抱歉。”

光之战士愣住，无奈地笑了笑，浮冰在她的眼睛里露出裂痕，“真不愧是奥默里克阁下，说您是伊修加德最聪明的人，我想不会有人反对。”

“当然有。”奥默里克摇头表示。

“谁？”光之战士挑眉。

“我，”奥默里克回答，“如果我欣然接受这样的评价，并报之以相同的看法，那难道不正说明，我不是？”

无法不同意。光之战士耸肩，雪还在下，只是小了许多，冰晶融在她几乎透明的瞳仁里，化作柔和流淌的光芒。

他们又沉默地走了好一段路。

风卷起地面上刚落下的松软雪粉，迷蒙的冻雾中隐约有淡淡的新绿，点缀在满目望去的苍茫洁白之上，尽管冬神将她的面纱永恒地留在库尔扎斯的森林与原野，也无法阻挡春之仙女在河边用她的舞蹈唤醒草木沉睡的种子。

巨龙首在道路的尽头现出灰色的轮廓。光之战士望着飞过远方山峦的白隼，慢悠悠地开口。

“奥尔什方有双美丽的蓝眼睛，颜色几乎和您的一模一样，我是多么希望他能用那双眼睛看到春天啊。”

提到“春天”的时候，光之战士仰起头，望向天空，她指的当然不只是季节，还有希望、未来，以及人类的语言中，一切可被这种意象描述的愿景。

奥默里克在心里叹了口气。他想说点什么安慰的话，想了想，还是放弃了。杀死奥尔什方的凶手，是眼前少女的心上人。没有什么可以抚平这种哀痛。

“就在这里分别吧，奥默里克阁下，”光之战士摸出哨子，召唤陆行鸟过来，纤细却有力的手牵起缰绳，她又一次凝望着奥默里克的蓝眼睛，但这次她的目光不再犹疑与逃避，“感谢海德林赋予了您第二次生命，或许这也是哈罗妮女神的意志，愿您的这双蓝眼睛能长久地守望山岳之都，替他，替他，还有他们，见证这来之不易的和平与安宁。”

光之战士扬起手臂，像是要做一个告别的手势。但风吹落雪松树枝上的雪，洋洋洒洒地落在她的身上，就像伊修加德在她回忆里留下的残片，渗透得哪哪都是，怎么也挥之不去。

少女无奈地耸肩，骑上陆行鸟的背，头也不回地奔向冰雪里屹立的要塞。

雪停了。

奥默里克后知后觉地意识到，自己忘记了说“再见”。


End file.
